Sonia sovrana ruggente
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61037 |no = 1462 |element = Oscurità |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Si dice che a Viktor stessero molto a cuore il suo clan e sua figlia, e molti interpretano la vendetta della fanciulla contro il figlio del capo del clan dei demoni-drago come un sentimento nato dall’amore per il suo popolo. Se avesse optato per la ripresa del suo clan invece di inseguire la vendetta, avrebbe molto probabilmente fatto in modo di ripristinare il potere del clan e superare ogni ostacolo. Avrebbe anche potuto mettere in piedi una forza che persino Barion non avrebbe potuto sottovalutare, imponendosi come seria minaccia per il clan dei demoni-drago. |summon = Aveva un lato violento, ma mio padre è sempre stato gentile con me e con il clan... Questo è certo. |fusion =Ti ho chiesto di darmi tutto il potere che puoi concedermi, non è così? D’accordo, capisco... Porterò quei demoni al collasso! |evolution = Il mio odio verso i draghi non è diminuito... Ma devo occuparmi di altro. Pagare i miei debiti sarà qualcosa che farò dopo! |hp_base = 6235 |atk_base = 2466 |def_base = 2176 |rec_base = 2153 |hp_lord = 8112 |atk_lord = 3093 |def_lord = 2707 |rec_lord = 2688 |hp_anima = 9229 |rec_anima = 2390 |atk_breaker = 3391 |def_breaker = 2409 |def_guardian = 3005 |atk_guardian = 2793 |hp_oracle = 7962 |rec_oracle = 3135 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 52 |ls = Zanna del monarca-leone |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi; probabilità di infliggere leggera vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; +100% danni da Scintilla; notevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 10% chance for 20% vulnerability & fills 6 BC |bb = Incisione maxima |bbdescription = Combo di 18 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni; probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni; probabile leggero assorbimento di PS durante gli attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = 70% Atk to Def, 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 50% chance to absorb 3-6% of damage dealt |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 18 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Gemma del dissenso |sbbdescription =Potente combo di 18 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; combo di 8 potenti attacchi di tenebra casuali; infligge prob. vulnerabilità a Scintilla x2 turni; enorme aum. danno da Scintilla ed effetto di probabile rid. ATT x1 turno all'attacco x3 turni |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20%, 100% Spark & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |ubb =Disordine di Sekhmet |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; combo di 10 devastanti attacchi di tenebra casuali; enorme riduzione ATT x2 turni; enorme aumento ATT e ATT in base a DIF x3 turni; aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica x3 turni |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 250% Def to Atk, 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 600 |es = Vessillo del Re delle Bestie |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; probabile effetto Ferita |esnote = 10% chance to inflict & 50% boost |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * casuali * * * |sbb10 =* * casuali * * * |ubb1 =* * casuali * * * |evofrom = 61036 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% ATT e REC |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +20% DIF, PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +70% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni del SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 70% Atk to Def |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni di BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = +10% boost. 80% Atk to Def total. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds huge boost to Def relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to SBB") |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla del SBB |omniskill3_3_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 160% boost |omniskill3_5_sp = 40 |omniskill3_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 160% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 10 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di alta probabilità di infliggere Malattia e Paralisi al SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 80% chance |notes = |addcat = Le origini di Karl |addcatname = Sonia Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Consigliato)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *10 Sp - +70% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni del SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla del SBB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di alta probabilità di infliggere Malattia e Paralisi al SBB |-| Set 2 (Buffer)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT per 3 turni a BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni del SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla del BB *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF per 3 turni a BB/SBB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di alta probabilità di infliggere Malattia e Paralisi al SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}